Poké Mew Mew
by mewlettuce42
Summary: When the mews try to stop the aliens from escaping after a failed chimera attack, they all get caught up in teleportation. Something goes wrong, though, and they end up in an entirely new dimension! All their powers fail to work, and Ryou decides to make new mews using rare pocket monster DNA to stop a new evil team. Will any dimension remain normal? Will they ever return to Tokyo?
1. Prologue

**MewLettuce42: Hello there! This is a Tokyo Mew Mew/Pokémon crossover! (though, you already knew that.) The first fanfic I've actually got multiple chapters written before posting the first! So, anyway, I bet you want to read the story now, huh? Alright then, I do ****not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Pokémon. ****Anyway, On with the story!**

**~Prologue~**

Ryou stared at the computer screen as Keiichiro attempted to locate a mew aqua. Suddenly, three red dots and a blue dot appeared on the screen.

"Great." He muttered to himself and wandered upstairs, Keiichiro following. The girls had closed up shop and were cleaning.

"Girls," Ryou said, making Ichigo jump and her cat features pop out. She clearly had no idea he had come up, "They've decided to strike in the park, by the fountain, with another chimera, _again_."

The girls groaned. Ichigo, having relaxed and her cat features gone, complained, "Again? That's the 5th time today!"

"And, not to mention they've been attacking every hour, on the hour since two this afternoon." Mint said, getting up from sitting and drinking her tea.

"And in the same place, na no da!" Pudding added.

"We better get going then…" Lettuce sighed. Zakuro just nodded in agreement.

"Mew Mew Strawberry,"

"Mew Mew Mint,"

"Mew Mew Lettuce,"

"Mew Mew Pudding,"

"Mew Mew Zakuro,"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

They were all swallowed by a light of their color, and when the light died down seconds later, they were all in their mew outfits.

"To the park!" _'Again…'_ Ichigo announced, mentally adding the last part.

***few minutes later***

The Tokyo Mew Mew team ran into the clearing with the fountain to find a four to five story high Chimera Rabbit. The Chimera growled at the mews and waited for the signal from its masters.

"Like it?" Kisshu asked smirking, "Go, Rabbit Chimera, crush them!"

The rabbit did as Kish commanded and leapt into the air above the mews. The Mews quickly scattered before being crushed under giant chimera rabbit feet.

"Ribbon… Mint ECHO!" Mint called from a nearby tree and a glowing pink arrow struck the chimera.

"Ribbon… Lettuce RUSH!" Lettuce followed Mint's attack with her water-related one.

"Ribbon… Zakuro PURE!" Zakuro lashed her whip at the rabbit and it cried out in pain as the first two attacks hit it and then it was caught in the wolf's whip.

"Ribbon… Puddingring INFERNO!" Pudding shouted, doing her usual trick with her rings, then flipping and sending the attack at the chimera causing it to become caught in the gelatin. "Onee-chan!" Pudding called to Ichigo, who nodded.

Ichigo connected the small winged rod that upped her Strawberry bell in power to her Strawberry bell. She jumped into the air and called out, "Ribbon… Strawberry SURPRISE!"

The blast struck the chimera and the jellyfish-like parasite was separated from the rabbit, and was then eaten by Masha.

Pie and Tart, who were there the whole time, but were never noticed, growled at Kish.

"See, I told you a rabbit Chimera was a poor choice, we should've gone with a cactus." Taruto told Kish.

"Like your little weeds work better than normal chimeras." Kish retorted

The two continued to throw strange, plant and animal related, chimera sentences at each other until Pie stopped them, "I believe we should go now." He said and turned, opening a teleportation portal.

Ichigo was daydreaming, and awoke as soon as she heard Pie's voice. The one she hadn't heard once yet. Suddenly, she came up with a seemingly crazy idea.

"Follow them!" She shouted and ran after them.

The other mews gave each other strange, hesitant looks before following her. Ichigo leapt, grabbing onto Kish. Pudding immediately followed what Ichigo was doing and jumped on Taruto. Lettuce, Mint, and Zakuro jumped on Pie, and for some reason, right behind them, Ryou jumped, grabbing onto Taruto and Keiichiro onto Kish.

"Gah!" All the aliens yelled something similar to a shout of surprise as all of them entered the portal.

The mews kept fidgeting while holding onto the aliens as this was the first time all of them have experienced teleportation. The aliens had been caught by surprise when the mews had jumped on them, and had lost concentration on where they were going.

When they all fell out of the teleportation portal, they landed in a large, green, grassy area surrounded by trees. Kisshu sat up, rubbing his ankles where Keiichiro had grabbed him, and asked, "Why the heck did you guys do that?"

Ichigo was about to answer him when she noticed something about the area. "Uh, guys? Where are we?"

**ML: So, where in the world could they possibly be now?**

**Kisshu: I know. We're in-**

**ML: SHHHHH! Anyway, did you like it? Certain parts in the next two chapters are absolutely hilarious... at least in my opinion. I hope you enjoyed! see ya later! Nya~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mewlettuce42: Hello... sadly no one reviewed, but that doesn't matter. I'm having fun writing this and I'm currently writing chapter 3 even though we're only on chapter 1 here. ^-^ **

**So, if you are reading this, I bet you want to find out where they are, right? Well then, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Pokémon. On to chapter 1!**

**~Chapter 1~**

"Guys?" Ichigo repeated, still awaiting an answer. She stood up and looked around, noticing that the mews had de-transformed.

Pie and Taruto stirred, the other mews slowly got up, and Ryou and Keiichiro were examining the area. Kisshu got up and looked around.

"It appears we're nowhere near Tokyo…" Kish muttered, then looked down as he felt something touch his leg.

It was a strange, small, yellow creature with red cheeks, thin, pointed ears with black tips, a lightning bolt shaped tail, and two brown stripes on its back.

"Pika?" the creature questioned as it tilted its head.

"What the heck is that thing?" Mint asked

"IT'S SO CUTE, NA NO DA!" Pudding shouted and launched herself at the yellow creature. She grabbed it and squeezed it tight.

"Pudding… what if it's poisonous?" Lettuce asked

"That's impossible, na no da! How can-" Pudding was about to continue, but was prevented from doing so when the little yellow creature shocked Pudding, with what was known to it as the move thunderbolt.

"Pudding!" The mews and, surprisingly, Tart shouted in surprise and worry.

The creature stopped electrocuting Pudding and squirmed around in her arms. It finally slipped out of the monkey's arms and ran off.

Pudding coughed and then stared as the creature ran off. "Pudding?" Tart asked.

Pudding just continued to stare, then announced, "WHAT A COOL, KAWAII YELLOW ELECTRIC MOUSE, NA NO DA!"

While everyone was worrying about Pudding, Kisshu turned, smirked at Ichigo and said, "Bye Kitten." He leapt into the air, going to fly and teleport away. Shortly after leaping, he fell flat on the ground, "Ow."

As if it were a new and interesting act to make someone else's unpopular, everyone turned to face the new star of this awkward show, Kish, as he got up.

"Well, I can't fly, can't teleport…" Kish mumbled. Pie and Tart stared at their red faced alien comrade, and all the alien's ears twitched as they heard someone coming.

A black haired boy with brown eyes walked into view in front of them, along with a green haired boy with green eyes, and a purple haired girl with brown eyes.

The first boy's hair looked a bit like coal and his eyes looked like chocolate. He wore a blue and white shirt, which looked oddly like a jacket with short sleeves, dark grey pants, red and black shoes, black fingerless gloves, and a red hat with a white front and a strange blue marking on the white. One of those strange yellow electric mouse things was hanging onto his shoulder.

The boy that had light green hair and eyes was in a waiters outfit: black pants, black vest with yellow buttons, a fancy white long-sleeved shirt he wore beneath the vest, with a green bowtie, and brown shoes.

The girl with the dark purple hair, darker than Pie's, wore a cream colored, long-sleeved shirt with a pink skirt that had a large bow. The ends of her sleeves were also pink, as was the collar of the shirt. She also wore white leggings that had yellow on the end, just below her knees, and a pair of pink and yellow sneakers. She also had a creature hanging onto her shoulder, but this one was different. This one was as big as the yellow electric mouse, and was different shades of green. Most of it was what looked like green collided with grey. Around its eyes and on its head was a dark olive green, and around its neck was a light green like the waiter-boy's hair. It had some tusks that looked very hard to miss, and its eyes were a pale red.

The boy with the hat examined everyone, and then said, "You guys look lost. If you're wondering where you are, this is the White Forest."

**So, who might these three travelers be? Where's the White Forest? Why can't any of the aliens fly or teleport? What is this strange yellow creature? I shall post the next chapter on Tuesday... Maybe earlier... Maybe later... we'll see...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Mewlettuce42: Another chapter! this one actually looks longer than I thought it was. 0-o anyway... Thank you for reviewing Mew Silver Moon. :) No reviews will not stop me from updating. *heroic pose* anyway,**

**I do not own Tokyo mew mew or Pokémon!**

**~Chapter 2~**

"The White Forest?" Everyone repeated simultaneously.

"There's no White Forest near Tokyo, is there?" Lettuce asked. Though she had taken a look at the model globes, and through atlas books thousands of times while at the library and in school, she had never heard or read of a place called the White Forest.

The purple haired girl spoke up, "Tokyo? Where's Tokyo? This is the Unova region."

"The Unova region?" Everyone said together, yet again.

"It doesn't seem like you guys are from around here at all." The green haired boy speculated.

"No, not at all. Very far… In fact, so far, you wouldn't believe where we came from." Pie said plainly.

"So… The Kanto region?" The hat wearing boy asked

"The what?" Taruto asked, staring at the three strangers, giving them untrusting and curious looks. He knew they just met them, and should be wary, but he was curious about all this stuff and could tell Pudding was too. She was practically on the edge of her seat… if she was actually sitting, that is.

The three strangers sighed, as they realized they were going to have to explain a lot. The boy with the coal black hair face palmed as he realized something.

"Sorry, we should've introduced ourselves earlier. I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my partner, Pikachu," He introduced himself and the yellow electric mouse creature; apparently know as 'Pikachu', "Pika!" It greeted.

"I'm Iris, and this is my partner, Axew," The only girl stranger introduced herself and the strange, tusked creature known as 'Axew', "Axew!"

"And I'm Cilan, an A-class Pokémon connoisseur." The waiter-boy spoke his name and role.

"An A-class, what now?" Mint asked rudely. She was clearly not in a good mood.

"You don't know what a Pokémon is!?" The three newcomers asked in unison, and watched as the large group shook their heads.

"Is that what the 'Pikachu' is, na no da?" Pudding asked, making quotation marks in the air as she said the word Pikachu.

"Yes. Pikachu is _a_Pokémon. Axew is another kind of Pokémon. There are over 600 kinds of Pokémon."

"S-six-hundred!?" Ichigo stuttered.

"I believe we forgot to introduce ourselves after you introduced yourselves." Ryou said, "I'm Ryou Shirogane."

"Keiichiro Akasaka." Keiichiro said after Ryou.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya, Nya~" Ichigo followed.

"Mint Aizawa." Mint said coldly.

"Lettuce Midorikawa." Lettuce just finished saying her name when Pudding jumped in next,

"Pudding Fong! And that's Taru-Taru, na no da!" Pudding pointed a Taruto.

"Taru-Taru?" Iris chuckled, "Are you two, like, boyfriend and girlfriend or something?"

"No!" Tart immediately replied while Pudding looked at the ground and muttered, "Pudding wishes…"

All the aliens and mews stared at the little monkey-mew. "What, na no da?" Pudding asked

"Let's continue," Zakuro said, taking the attention away from the now red faced monkey girl, "I'm Zakuro Fujiwara."

"Kisshu Ikisatashi." Kish said.

"_Taruto_ Ikisatashi," Tart emphasized his real name, "_Not _Taru-Taru."

"Pie Ikisatashi." Pie said in his usual, emotionless voice, finishing off the introductions.

"Nice to meet you all." Said the three trainers.

"Well, it's not always so nice… especially when these three are around." Ichigo told them, pointing at the three aliens.

"Hey, you should be happy I didn't make a chimera animal as soon as we crashed." Kish retaliated.

"Umm, what's a chimera animal?" Ash asked

"This," Kish replied. He stuck out his hand and summoned the jellyfish like creature… except it never appeared.

"Why won't it appear?" Kish growled

"Maybe we landed in some alternate dimension where our powers don't work…" Pie muttered

"U-uhh, why are you guys talking like you're aliens from outer space?" Iris asked shakily, not knowing she hit the nail on the head.

"Because these three pointy eared freaks _are _aliens from outer space." Ichigo pointed out, jabbing her thumb in the direction of Pie, Tart, and Kish.

"No need to be so rude, you old hag." Tart said, throwing the usual insult at Ichigo.

"Don't call me that, Midget! I _will _go all Mew Ichigo on you." The 'Old Hag' threatened

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Back up a bit, they are real aliens!?" Iris asked.

"Yes, yes we are," Kish sighed, then pointed his finger at Iris, "Don't you _dare_ go telling anyone, you hear?"

Iris nodded, as did Ash and Cilan, and turned her attention back to the quarreling children.

Meanwhile… up in a hot air balloon, where the balloon was a cream colored cat with a coin on its head, three people listened to the uprising voices in the quarrel.

"Listen, it is but the sound of quarreling twerps." One said

"Yes and where there are twerps, there's Pikachu." The other said in a more feminine voice

"Then let's catch a Pikachu and give it to the boss." The last said in his cat like voice, his speech was not the best.

The balloon flew closer to the sound of the twerps. When they reached the area, the twerps didn't notice them. The only female on the team noticed the odd, pointy eared brat quarreling with the 'old hag' as they heard Tart call her.

"I spy a strange pointy-eared creature," she said, "Perhaps this is some strange new Pokémon?"

"Possibly…" replied the male human, "I've certainly never seen anything like it."

"Let's give this strange new 'Pokémon' to the boss." Meowed the catlike voice, "Launching the pika-proof cage!"

The cat pressed a red button on the remote he held, and a small cannon on the bottom of the basket they were standing in launched a trap at Tart.

Everyone jumped in surprise as Tart was suddenly in a clear box that appeared to be glowing rainbow,

"Hey!" Tart shouted as he pounded on the clear glass with his fists.

Ash had taken his eyes off the box and looked to the sky as he heard a voice. "Great." He grumbled, "What do you guys want now!"

"What we want is the question, so twerpish indeed!" Said the female

"The answer to come as we feel the need!" Said the male

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!" she continued

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" he continued through his next line

"And carving our names in rock of eternity!" said the cat

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" announced the girl

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" the boy announced

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" the cat called out

"Now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" They all ended.

"What the heck is Team Rocket? A stupid, rocket themed fan club filled with scientists?" Tart asked

"NO!" Jessie, James, and Meowth shouted at the same time.

"Jessie, James, and kawaii kitty-cat! Let Taru-Taru go, na no da!" Pudding commanded them, surprising everyone slightly.

"Pft," the three started to laugh,

"Taru-Taru? Are you two, like, boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" Jessie asked as she was laughing, unknowingly quoting Iris.

"NO!" Tart again replied to the question, while Pudding slouched and muttered, "Pudding can dream…"

Yet again, the mews and aliens stared at the monkey mew. Pudding ignored them and straightened up, grabbing her mew pendant from her pocket.

She kissed her pendant and brought it up to her mew mark as she shouted, "Mew Mew Pudding, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

But nothing happened.

**Soooooo... Introductions, Surprises, Team Rocket... Pudding... I think there might be a little out-of-context Pudding in the next chapter... Love can make people do things... Question, since you know from the summary that there will eventually be Poké Mews, what do you think I should do:**

**A- one for each type**

**B- one for each eeveelution+eevee**

**or C- just 5 like the amount in the original mew team.**

**I ask this now so when I get to writing the creation of new mews, I know what I'm going to do. Thanks for reading chapter 2. :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Mewlettuce42: Hello! another chapter! I'm thinking 'bout updating this every Friday. aaaaannny waaaaay... I don't own either Pokémon or Tokyo Mew Mew. like I mentioned in the last authors note... might be slight out-of-context pudding... also like I said, love can make people act differently... strangely... etc...**

**Ash: Enough talking, on with the chapter!**

**~Chapter 3~**

Pudding stood there with her hands holding her pendant against her forehead. She noticed nothing happened and she repeated the process.

She kissed her pendant and brought it up to her mew mark again, "Mew Mew Pudding, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Nothing.

"What is she trying to do?" Ash asked "And what is the point of the words she's saying?"

"Ash, you're such a kid," Iris said, "It's obvious she's trying to transform."

Ichigo stared at her in awe and asked, "How did you know that?"

"You and Taru-Taru over there were fighting, and it seemed like you wouldn't be stopping anytime soon, so Ash paid absolutely no attention as Cilan and I explained things about Pokémon, and Ryou, Keiichiro, the other mews, and the other aliens explained things about this "Mew project" and how you ended up here."

"Oh." Ichigo sighed and looked over at the monkey mew as she repeatedly tried to transform. After about the 5th time, around the time Team Rocket finally started bringing the trap back up to their balloon, Pudding started trying to reach the balloon's basket where the three Team Rocket members were standing.

Ash just sighed as he realized he would have to send the three idiotic rocketeers blasting off again.

"Go Unfezant! Use Ariel Ace to pop the balloon!" Ash commanded as he threw a red and white ball, releasing a bird. The bird had brown going from its chest to its tail, and from the chest up, it was a dark grey. Around its eyes and beak it was light grey and its wings and feet were also light grey.

The bird started flying and almost fell out of the air when someone jumped on its back, gripping onto its neck. The 'someone' was Pudding, and she quickly repositioned herself on the birds' back and released its neck from her grip.

"P-pudding! What are you doing?" Lettuce asked shakily.

Pudding ignored all the questions and commands they were giving her and focused on the basket the three bad guys were standing in.

"I've never seen Pudding so focused." Ichigo told the others who agreed as they watched her jump into the balloon's basket.

"She's never this serious?" Cilan asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"Nope." The mews and aliens replied. Everyone then remained quiet as they watched Pudding throw Meowth out of the balloon basket.

Pudding stepped closer to James and made her hands into fists as she said, "Pudding may not be able to Puddingring Inferno you, but Pudding can do this." Pudding then said 'Fong Family Secret', named one of the secret tricks, and kicked James in the gut, knocking the air out of him. He almost fell out of the basket as he stumbled backwards.

Pudding then turned to Jessie and stood not even an inch away from her and commanded at the top of lungs, "RELEASE TARU-TARU!"

Jessie covered her ears and took a step backwards, "I don't have the remote!" She shouted back at the 11 year old.

Ryou took his eyes away from the two in the balloon, as James actually did fall out of the balloon shortly after Pudding screamed and ended up landing on Unfezant while it was still flying around, and noticed Meowth trying to run away with the remote.

Ryou then startled Ichigo, and her cat features popped out, as he told the mews, "Meowth is getting away with the remote." And pointed in the direction the cat was running.

The three Pokémon trainers stared at the girl's cat features.

"I thought you were just kidding when you said 'when an emotion gets out of control their animal features pop out.'" Ash said as he started to pet Ichigo's tail and she whipped around and hissed at him.

"Nope, now after that cat!" Ryou shouted at them as they were just standing there, letting Meowth get away.

Ash just stood there as the mews, Iris and Cilan went off after the cat and Pie and Kish walked over to Unfezant who had a dazed James on its back. Ash face palmed as he realized something that he usually doesn't realize.

"They probably made the cage Pikachu proof and not immune to anything else, yet again." He said "Unfezant, Arial Ace on the cage!"

The bird nodded and took to the air again. It flew faster and its wings started to glow white. Unfezant's wing sliced through the cage and they ceased to glow white as the move was finished.

Tart fell out of the cage, as none of the aliens could not fly for some strange reason, and Unfezant made a u-turn and caught him.

Unfezant flew closer to the balloon. Tart grabbed Pudding's arm and pulled her onto the Proud Pokémon before it used Arial Ace again to pop the balloon.

"We're blasting off again!" Jessie called out the usual catchphrase and didn't realize she was alone in the blast off 'till a moment later.

The Proud Pokémon landed on the ground and Pudding and Taruto hopped off, just as the mews, Iris and Cilan returned with Meowth and the remote, and Pie and Kish were tying up James.

"Hey guys, we got… the… remote?" Ichigo said as they were returning, then was confused as to how Tart got out of the cage and where the Meowth hot air balloon went.

Short explanation later…

"And that's how Pudding saved Taru-Taru, na no da!" Pudding had told her version of the story right after the real one and it was completely full of things that didn't happen… how her mind saw it that way was beyond them.

"Anyway…" Ryou mumbled, and then spoke firmly, "Ash, Iris, Cilan… Do you know where I can find lots of technology to work with?"

"Been away from your computer too long, Blondie?" Kisshu asked

"No." Ryou answered coldly, and then explained, "Well, you all know how all your powers have mysteriously stopped working?"

He watched as everyone nodded, "Well, with the technology, I'm going to see if I can find a reason why your powers won't work, or at the very least, create some new mews."

His voice started to fade off around 'or at the very least' and the mews couldn't hear the rest… the aliens heard the whole thing though.

**ML: Sooooo, the Team Rocket trio has been separated, Ryou revealed he's possibly going to make new mews, Pudding was... interesting..., and Taru-taru has been saved... **

**Cilan: So... a place with tech. hmmm... I do believe we'll possibly find what he's looking for here! *points to a location on a map of Unova* Ah, the town that is called-**

**Iris: *covers Cilan's mouth* Don't. Spoil. It.**

**ML: *sweat drops* anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**MewLettuce42: Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I'm really busy. School started on August 14th, so I doubt I'll be able to write a lot. anyway... I don't own TMM or Pokémon. Here's chapter 4.**

**~Chapter 4~**

"You're planning to make _more _mews? Isn't five enough?" Taruto complained

The mews stares made him feel uneasy, "Well, yes, but their powers don't work here, and it's obvious there are some evil people around here that could use a good butt-kicking."

"Well, how many are you planning to make this time?" Ichigo asked

"Let's see… I'm thinking either five new ones, or one for each Pokémon type in the world." Ryou hesitated

"F-for each type in the Pokémon world?" The trainers stuttered "Th-that would be seventeen mews…"

"S-seventeen?" the five mews stuttered

"How about one for each Eeveelution." Ash suggested

"For each what?" Mint asked

"An evolution of a Pokémon called Eevee. There are seven. Plus Eevee is eight." Ash explained

"Oh." Mint hesitated

"So, as for my question before, do you know where I can find lots of technology to work with?" Ryou asked again

"Let's see…" Ash and co. started thinking. Cilan took out a little technologic device and started pushing some buttons. Ryou glanced over his shoulder to see it was a map.

Iris was trying to think of a place within the Unova region, while Ash was thinking throughout all five regions.

All of a sudden, Ash's stomach growled and everyone heard it in the silence. They all looked at him and he smiled awkwardly, "Guess we have to stop for lunch. Can't think on an empty stomach."

"I guess I'll start lunch." Cilan sighed and walked away from the group.

"I guess I'll go help." Keiichiro said and followed him. He had barely said a thing all day, and they almost forgot he was there.

As the two cooks walked away, the other two trainers pulled out round objects. The top half was red, and the bottom half was white. Ash and Iris threw a total of 8 of these objects into the air,

"Come on out, everybody!" Ash summoned five different creatures from the objects.

"You guys come out too!" Iris called three other creatures out of the objects.

Pudding immediately ran over to a large, pale orange colored creature with blue wings and cream colored belly and antennae and jumped onto its back.

Kisshu walked over to what was known as an Emboar, pointed at it, and said jokingly to Ichigo, "Hey, this looks like you in the morning!"

Ichigo pouted and sat down. Then she felt her face get hot and redden as she blushed, "How do you even _know_ what I look like in the morning!?"

Kisshu smirked, "Why should I tell you?"

A random thought strayed across her mind and her face became even more red before she screamed, "Kisshu, you baka!"

Everyone else ignored their conversation. They were intrigued by the eight Pokémon that were released from their pokeballs.

Ash then walked over to them, "These are some of our other Pokémon," He started to point to each one as he said its name, "Serperior, Dewott, Emboar, Unfezant, and Seismitoad. Then there's Iris's Emolga, Excadrill, and Dragonite."

Pudding continued to examine each Pokémon before the two chefs came over with food, "Lunch is served!" Cilan and Keiichiro announced

Everyone had settled down and began to eat what the chefs had prepared. Plenty of sandwiches, Oran berry slices, salads with different berries in it. Everyone who was not from the Pokémon world was hesitant about eating them.

While they were eating, Cilan mentioned something to answer Ryou's question, "Well, Pokéstar studios has a ton of electronic equipment. And I heard there's an abandon laboratory on route 18. It probably still has all its equipment."

"Hmm…" Ryou thought, "Well, the studios might not approve of me using their equipment _or _what I'm going to do with it… It might be safer to try the abandon laboratory first."

"Are you sure that's safe Ryou? I mean, there might be _ghosts _there." Mint said and snuck over to Ichigo, whispering in her ear, "_Boo."_ making the cat girl jump out of her skin in terror.

"NYAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed and instead of her ears and tail popping out, she turned into a cat.

The three trainers, and the three aliens, stared wide eyed at the now tiny, furry Ichigo.

"Umm, is that supposed to happen?" Cilan asked

Ryou nodded, "When her emotions get out of control, she becomes a cat."

"Is there any way to fix her?" Ash asked

Ryou smirked, and Ichigo shivered as she knew what he was going to tell them, "NYA NYA, NYAAAAA!" _(NO NO, NOOOOO!)_

Ryou started laughing very hard, "Ha ha ha! Kisshu, kiss her."

Kish flinched, as he probably never would've guessed he'd be commanded to kiss Ichigo. Ichigo started running shouting, "NYAAAAAAAAA!" _(NOOOOOOOOO!) _Kisshu chased after her, and the others watched before returning to the conversation.

"So, an abandon laboratory… we should probably start heading there," Ryou suggested, "As soon as those two are done." He pointed at Kish and Ichigo.

"It might take a while to get there," Cilan said, "We have to walk through Nimbasa City, a desert, Castelia City-"

"Or, we could fly on Dragon-" Iris began

"Iris, before you even go there, there are too many of us to fit on Dragonite and Unfesant." Ash told her.

Just then, a red faced Ichigo came back over, followed by a very happy Kisshu. Ichigo faced Ryou and growled, "_Never… tell him… to do that… again._ **_Ever!_**"

Ryou snickered, the chefs packed up the leftover food and stuff, and the group of aliens, mews, and humans started off towards Nimbasa city. But who knew what would lay ahead of them on their journey with a new goal.

**ML: Soooo... I feel like the things in this chapter were pointless, other than the decision on where to go and communicating on what Ryou was deciding to do... I guess this might be what people would call a "Filler" or "Filler Chapter"... right?**

**Lettuce: ...What about that purple-blue haired person and the strange cat? Umm... James and Meowth, I think.**

**ML: ...We'll see... so, I guess I'll ask, what did you think of this "Filler Chapter?"**


End file.
